


We Got This Whole World to Blame

by DapperJake



Series: Dealing With Gamzee [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Dads, Child Abuse, Drinking, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperJake/pseuds/DapperJake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros have been boyfriends for about two years now and they've just started their first year of high school. Tavros knows about Gamzee's... Issues at home but he didn't expect him to come to his house in the middle of the night to ask him to run away with him. Of course, he goes. If Gamzee's own father won't look after him, then who will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You watch Gamzee attempt to beat try to beat one of the gym battles in Pókemon, for the sixth time now, as he's sitting next to you on his bed. After a few seconds, Gamzee gives out a frustrated sigh. Looks like all his Pókemon fainted.

"This asshole and his stupid water type dudes--"

"Maybe you shouldn't just have fire type guys," you interrupt, "that way you can win."

"Don't be dissin' my lil motherfuckers!" Gamzee says mock-offended and you just flash him that smile he loves.

"Imma try again..." He looks back down at the Nintendo DS screen and does nothing. You give out a 'hmm?' sound he looks back to you with a mischievous grin. He squirms playfully and bites his lip. He knows you adore that look on him.

"I need some more energy, Tavvy"

"Yeah?"And you know exactly what he wants.

Gamzee puckers his lips, closes his eyes, and makes kissy noises. He's so adorable. You lean towards him and comply, giving him a full supply of his energy. After a few seconds, Gamzee pulls back and smiles. You feel like you're in heaven, surrounded by soft clouds and fluffy feelings. But then that all falls down when you and Gamzse hear his father slam the door a out in the hallway, probably back from work. Or drinking. Or both.

You then remember that you're not in heaven. You're on a flimsy bed with a single pillow and a stained white sheet. You're in Gamzee's trailer, about a mile away from you're place.

Gamzee now has an unreadable blank face as he listens to his dad sit in the living room and turn on the television.

He sighs, "Well, bye then, Tavvy." He hands you back the DS but you shake your head, "No, you can keep it. I finished that game already." But he frowns so you just the DS in your backpack. You frown too as you get up with your backpack and go to his window. He follows you though, of course, he will follow you everywhere.

You climb out, setting your feet down on the dead grass. Gamzee grabs you shoulder though, and you face him. He puckers his lips. You grab his cheek and pull yourself closer to him.

You two have to eventually pull away and you say nothing as you walk back to your home. Walking home, you try not to dwell on your anger towards your boyfriend's dad but end up having to wipe away the hot tears from your face.

\--

Once you get home, you have an email from Gamzee on your laptop. You unplug it and sit down on your bed.

**Email from: Gamzee <3**

**Subject: Sorry :'o(**

**Im sorry you had to leave, I didn't know dad would be back earl. I'm sorry sorry sorry SORRY. Do you still love me? Kissies?**

That last part makes you laugh.

**Email sent to: Gamzee <3**

**Subject: Kissies :]**

**It's okay. It wasn't your faul, you didn't know! And I will never stop being able to love you.**

Now, you deside to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

You hear a tap at your bedroom window, right next to your bed you were sleeping in. You look over feeling scared, then you see Gamzee's face and that makes you calm down. Then you realize that Gamzee is at your window trying to get your attention in the middle of the night. Anyways, you unlock and slide the window open, letting Gamzee crawl through and slide onto your bed. 

"Gamz, what are you doing here? Did something happen?" You ask a obvious question. 

Gamzee griminess and looks down and you feel something is wrong. "It's just... Dad he- he saw that email I sent you and he... He got real salty, man. And, I had to leave. He don't know where I'm at right now, and he don't care. I- I wanted you to come with me."

You pause and lick your lips, "You're asking me to run away with you?"

He goes silent and you think it over. If you ran away, your brother could be so angry, so sad. Your brother takes care of you, being old enough since your parents both died a long while ago... What would he do? Even though you like to think Rufioh and you are close, he's barely spoken to you in years even though you both live in the same house. Rufioh... Has changed a bit since your parents died. It seemed like, he stopped caring. Sure he was nothing like Gamzee's father but... Would it really matter? 

Gamzee looks up at you when you get off your bed. You head to your closet and grab a large backpack, putting clothes and jackets in it. You then stuff your wallet in there too, you've saved up just short of $60 for a con that was coming up but this won't be for the con anymore. 

You turn back to Gamzee, still staring at you. "Did you bring food?" 

He pauses, "Um yeah... Couple of days worth..." Good enough. 

You change in your closet to some more decent clothes, instead if pajamas. "Let's go then, shall we?"

Gamzee nods and climbs out the window and picks up his bag he left sitting outside and you write a quick note before you leave and shut the window behind you.

\--

Rufioh, 

Sorry. This is really important.

Love, Tavros


End file.
